Light Novel Details
Overlord Volume 1 - The Undead King On one fateful day, the once popular DMMO-RPG YGGDRASIL was set to end service. However, the protagonist Satoru Suzuki did not log out at the last moment. Now the NPCs move around and act like human beings. It appears the once legendary guild had been transferred to a New World... In the real world the protagonist was a solitary man who only worked and played YGGDRASIL with no family and having friends only in the game. Now Satoru possesses the body and ability of his character "Momonga", the strongest spellcaster with the appearance of a skeleton. The legend of the guild "Ainz Ooal Gown" begins anew! The book publication of the popular Web Novel. Details: 489 pages, 1080 yen. Intermission: Impressions of the Floor Guardians Character Sheets: Momonga, Albedo, Aura, Mare Overlord Volume 2 - The Dark Warrior After being in the New World for about a week, Ainz and the combat maid Narberal infiltrate the city E-Rantel as an Adventures. Their goal is to gather information about this world and build up fame. They take a task to gather herbs in a forest where the Wise King of the Forest lurks. During that time, the clutches of an evil undead society tighten around the fate of E-Rantel...... the cruelest female warrior and a group of undead manipulated by undead magic casters stand against the warrior in dark armor. Details: 383 pages, 1080 yen Intermission: The leadership of Nazarick while Ainz is gone. Character Sheet: Cocytous, Demiurge, Narberal, Hamusuke. Overlord Volume 3 - The Bloody Valkyrie The Floor Guardian Shalltear who swore fealty to Ainz Ooal Gown has rebelled. What happened to the Guardian while Ainz was infiltrating E-Rantel as an adventurer? What will Ainz do against the strongest Guardian that invalidates his fighting style as an undead magic caster...... It will be a battle where even blinking will not be possible! Details: 431 pages, Intermission: The Re-Estize Kingdom upper echelon's debriefing with Gazef, and the King's daughter Renner. Character Sheets: Yuri, Shizu, Shalltear, Pandora's Actor Overlord Volume 4 - The Lizardmen Heroes An undead army ruthlessly threatens peaceful Lizardman villages. A person will rise to defend not only his race but the woman he loves. Meanwhile, for Ainz's experiment his undead army will head out. The commander of this army of the Undead King is the Fifth Floor Guardian Cocytous, the ruler of Glaciers. He is faithful to his orders. See the merciless world where the strong upend the weak. Details: 439 pages. Special Edition: Bonus The Sealed Evil Tree Intermission: The First Seat and Extra Seat of the Theocracy's Black Scripture Character Sheets: Zaryusu, Zenberu, Krusch, Iguvua=41 Overlord Volume 5 - The Men in the Kingdom Part 1 The Re-Estize Kingdom faces the looming threat of the huge organization Eight Fingers which controls the underside of society. At that time the men throughout the Kingdom will begin to move. The steward of steel who infiltrates the Kingdom to gather information, Sebas who swore his life to Ainz Ooal Gown has a fated encounter. The soldier who swore his life to the Golden Princess Renner, Climb, faces that threat despite his own misgivings with his plateaued weakness. The man who saw Shalltear's overwhelming power and whose spirit was broken fleeing to the capital of the Kingdom a shell of his former self, Brain. These three men and their differing beliefs face off against the evil organization in the Kingdom on the verge of collapse! Details: 439 pages. Intermission: Ainz's income troubles Character Sheets: Sebas,Solution, Climb, Renner, Brain, Gazef Overlord Volume 6 - The Men in the Kingdom Part 2 The underground organization Eight Finger's strongest branch Six Arms begins to move. The Adamantite ranked adventures Blue Rose led by Lakyus move to stop them. The knights of the princess Renner move to protect the nation they love. In the shadows the demon Jaldaboath appears and a decisive battle begins for the capital. The Kingdom is caught in a crimson vortex of flames in the biggest power struggle yet! Details: 435 pages Special Edition: Intermission: The investigations into Ainz Ooal Gown by the Empire's upper echelons Character Sheets: Victim, Entoma, Lakyus, Evileye, Gagaran, Tia & Tina Overlord Volume 7 - The Invaders of the Large Tomb The eyes of the unaligned people the Workers turn their greed to the Underground Tomb. Receiving a request the drop outs of the Adventurer Guild move out. The one who requested them has a dark secret and intentions. Foresight who has exceptional people in all roles, Heavy Masher with many members, Green Leaf who has a famous leader, and Tenbu a team mainly of just one exceptional warrior. Like goats to the slaughter, will they survive entering Nazarick where monster after monster appears? Details: 395 pages Intermission: The Platinum Dragon Lord and one of the 13 Heroes Character Sheets: Neuronist, Kyouhukou, Hekkeran, Arche, Imina, Roberdyck Overlord Volume 8 - The Two Leaders Two interconnected stories. The first is after the forest's balance collapses with the departure of the Wise King of the Forest, a new threat appears for those in Carne Village..... The second is the slow days of the leader of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick who leads the NPCs. He sends an invitation to Mare...... Details: 439 pages Character Sheets: Enri, Nfirea, Goblin Corp, Touch Me, Tabula Smargdina Overlord Volume 9 - The Magic Caster of Destroy "A round of applause for my power." Every year the war between the Kingdom and Empire ends with a stalemate. However, after the Empire's leader the Bloody Emperor Jircniv visits Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown joins the war, changing the war dramatically. Details: 449 pages Intermission: The Draconic Kingdom's Queen Character Sheets: Jircniv, Fluder, Raeven, Bukubuku Chagama, Peroroncino Overlord Volume 10 - The Ruler of Conspiracy The abyss of the one who sits on the Sorcerous's throne. Ainz names himself the Sorcerous Kingdom and aims to make a utopia. He will make a world where many races bow to him and live in prosperity. His first step is to head to the Empire to strengthen the Adventure's guild and nurture them. Rulers of other nations are confused at the sudden appearance of this new nation and begin making counter measures. What influence will Ainz have as a king. Details: 465 pages Intermission: Counter measures against the Sorcerous Kingdom in the Theocracy's uppermost echelon Character Sheets: Baziwood, Nimble, Leinas, Gogin, Take Mikazuki, Nishiki Enrai Overlord Volume 11 - The Craftsmen of Dwarf The Sorcerous Kingdom continues to grow! Ainz turns his sight to the runes and craftsmen of the Dwarven Kingdom. Aura and Shalltear follow him there while the perennial enemy of the Dwarves the Quagoa begin an invasion. However, there is not only Quagoa but Frost Dragons as well. Details: 486 pages Special Edition: PPP Blu Ray bonus Intermission: Elf King Character Sheets: Olasir'darc, Pe Riyuro, Gondo, Ulbert Alain Odle, Yamamaiko Overlord Volume 12 - The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Part 1 The invasion of the Demon Emperor Jaldaboath. Justice finds itself in a predicament in Volume 12. A coalition of demihumans attack the peaceful and prospering Holy Kingdom breaking through their fortified wall. Their leader is Jaldaboath. The brutal and ruthless Emperor brings the country to it's knee in suffering and pain. The Liberation Army heads to the Sorcerous Kingdom to ask for help from their undead king. Led by Ainz Ooal Gown, the Liberation aims to stop Jaldaboath. Details: 410 pages Intermission: None Character Sheets: Neia, Remedios, Calca, Buser, Amano Overlord Volume 13 - The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Part 2 Ainz Ooal Gown dies! The Holy Kingdom's Liberation Army is besieged by 40,000 demihumans. Under the command of Remedios, the Holy Kingdom mounts a defense, however they are threatened by the wiles of the demihumans. In order to fulfill his promise, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown engages the Demon Emperor Jaldaboath and his demon maids alone and...... The Holy Kingdom surrounded by crimson flames ends their oppression thanks to justice in Volume 13! Details: 574 pages, 1,296 yen Intermissions: Jircniv's Slow Life and new friend in the Empire, Hilma's struggle and depression in the Kingdom Character Sheets: Neia, Kelart, Caspond, Gustav, Beebeezee, Bellriver